Diana
is a fictional character and major antagonist in the popular manga and anime series MÄR. She is the Queen of the Chess Pieces, through extension the second strongest member, the former queen of the Kingdom of Lestava, and the key opening all events in the series. Appearance Diana is a sexually appealing character. In the manga she wears a black gown that just barely manages to cover her wholesome bust. At her waist she wears a metal belt with three chains descending from it. Diana wears gauntlets. Both her hands have long fingernails and she has three rings on her left hand and two on her right. On each wrist, she wears a thick bracelet. She wears a choker and one or two elaborate necklaces. Her seductive eyes look out over a black mask that covers the bottom of her face. She has long pink hair with a shell like hair ornament on the left. In the anime, her appearance is downplayed. She lacks her belt and her necklaces are less detailed. The texture of her dress become more simple as well. The size of her bust is decreased slightly and her dress rises up farther. Personality Diana is initially sinister, selfish, and uninterested in anything as long as those of a lower rank can do her biddings without fail. As the Chess Piece Queen she is one of the two heads of a twin-headed snake commanding the Chess army, made Lestava Castle a safe haven for the army, and shaping MÄR-Heaven into a land of war and destruction. Remaining in the background at all times, Diana pulls the strings of the Knights, using them as her ultimate weapons for her plan to conquer both MÄR-Heaven and Ginta's world. Unknown to anyone else, including herself, Diana's true self is still locked away inside of her, clouded by the influence and manipulation of the King. Only through death can she be brought back to her true self, as evident with her battle with Dorothy. History Diana is a former citizen of Caldia, MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 88, page 15 the island nation of witches off the Southern Continent of MÄR-Heaven. Very little is known about her time in Caldia, though from what is known she helped train her younger sister, Dorothy, learn to use the ÄRM Zephyrus Broom, as indicated by a flashback in the anime, and it is also possible she was its original wielder. It is also known that she made dolls for Dorothy and repaired them when they were broken, as evident with Pinocchio. MÄR manga volume 11, chapter 116, page 1 While in Caldia she was a caring sister and a well-liked citizen. Dorothy says that Diana would also covert anything she desires since a young age. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 88, page 14 It is also known that, fourteen years before the series, Diana sneaked a Magic Stone into Lestava's queen, giving birth to Snow and giving her a connection to Koyuki. Diana's quotes in the manga, however, make it apparent that Snow's connection with Koyuki was formed through other events. 10 years before the series, motivated by an immense craving for power, she began to discard her loyalty to Caldia. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 88, page 15 After releasing Phantom from imprisonment, MÄR manga volume 14, chapter 146, page 6 the two unsealed the Orb, MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 93, page 7 which the sorcerers held under imprisonment, and stole 798 ÄRMs (including Babbo, which they poured the Orb into). MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 93, page 7 They fled Caldia to the outside world. After 2 years of wandering, Diana was chosen as Lestava kingdom's royal bride because of her beauty, with Lestava's King wishing for a new queen for the sake of Snow, who was saddened by the death of her mother, and the two instantly got along like a true mother and daughter. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 89, page 5 During her rule of Lestava, Diana enlisted Magical Roe into the Chess Pieces, giving him the job of acting as Snow's caretaker, MÄR manga volume 12, chapter 119, page 13 though the two grew closer than planned, and also punished her former servant, Poco, to live inside the stomach of the Guardian ÄRM Fastitocalon for stepping on her dress. MÄR manga volume 11, chapter 118, page 5 In secret, Diana was also enthroned as Chess Pieces' Queen, being one of the founders, and had Phantom become the leader of the Knights, and decorated with a Zombie Tattoo, which grants the wearer eternal life, as a reward. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 90, page 1 With the uprise of the Chess Piece army, she moved on to the next step of her plan to conquer MÄR-Heaven: creating the Cross Guard, presenting them all with ÄRMs for weapon, with the other-worlder Danna for leader. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 89, page 7 Understandably, she was acknowledged as the one who walked MÄR-Heaven to victory, a position from which she could achieve her true goal - domination over Ginta Toramizu's world, wishing to use their advanced weapons and technology to defeat the much less developed people of MÄR-Heaven. With the king falling ill, Diana began to show her darker side, constantly ordering more delicacies, ÄRMs, and also began to order Lestava's army to conquer new territory. MÄR manga volume 9, chapter 89, page 13 As more and more suspicious characters developed around Lestava Castle, Alan, one of Lestava's strongest knights and the Cross Guards second-in-command, led Snow to safety outside the castle. Plot War Games Diana is introduced fairly late into the storyline, during the second round of the War Games. During that round she meets with Phantom and Peta, discussing the progress of the war and Team MÄR. During the War Games, it is shown she watches the battles from Lestava Castle, through her own personal, and overlarge crystal ball. Diana later reappears after Dorothy's battle with the Knight Rapunzel, who reveals to Dorothy how Diana is the Chess Pieces' Queen. Diana gives an order to Phantom to lead a large number of Rook into Caldia and steal all of the remaining ÄRMs, coincidentally the same time Team MÄR visits Caldia. Phantom, however, calls back the invasion following his battle with Ginta, surprised by how Ginta wounded him and deciding to immediately report this to his Queen. Diana, too, is impressed by how Ginta has grown, and realizes that soon he will become a great threat. Diana later orders Magical Roe to capture Snow in a battle against her in the 6th round of the War Games, which he does reluctantly. With Snow in her possession, Diana's plan to take control over both worlds began to fully bloom, watching the other world through the eyes of Ginta's mother. Following Phantom's next battle with Ginta, which ends in Ginta's victory, Diana scolds Phantom for losing and casts him away as a useless and outdated weapon. Post-War Games During Team MÄR's invasion of Lestava Castle, in an attempt to rescue Snow, Diana reveals to them Snow's connection to Koyuki of Ginta's world and ,how the connection came to be, much to their shock. In the anime, following Snow's rescue and Diana and King's flee of Lestava Castle, Diana and King began their attempt to conquer Ginta's world, opening several portals throughout MÄR-Heaven leading to the other world. Diana personally attacks Caldia Floating Castle, cursing the Grand Elder into a slime monster that will wreck havoc on the Caldians, and stole the castle to use as her new base of operations following Lestava's fall, watching as King killed off a large number of Chess Pieces and most of Team MÄR. When Dorothy and Ginta attack the, now grounded, floating castle, Diana chooses to battle Dorothy rather than have King be sent to deal with the two. Both are evenly matched, with both sending Guardian after Guardian to each other only to have it countered with another Guardian. In the end, Diana, using her Ghost ÄRM to attack Dorothy's final Guardian, receives a fatal wound from Dorothy's Ring Dagger, returning Diana to her true self as a loving sister for her final moments. Using her last strength, Diana apologizes to Dorothy, dying in her arms, much to Dorothy's sorrow. ÄRMs As the Chess Pieces' Queen, Diana is one of the strongest characters in the series, though she prefers only getting involved once she is needed. She also the most powerful witch in MÄR Heaven. Her ÄRMs are: * Aeros Staff: The scepter Weapon ÄRM mere possession of which symbolizes Diana's supremacy; and which manifests the power she holds, having the blood of Dorothy's veins run in hers - wind mastery. **This is similar to Dorothy's Zephyrus Broom * Ring of Ends (manga): Nature ÄRM, creates poisonous wheel of mists. * ??? (anime): Nature ÄRM, purple slime that surrounds a person and turns them into a slime monster. * Death Cube (anime): Darkness ÄRM which locks a person inside a fluorescent Rubik's cube. It's designed to open only when the cube is solved (which must be dealt with extra meticulosity), and is fail-safed to claim the riddle solver's life afterwards. * Dalia: Named for the Lithuanian goddess of fertility, this belt Ghost ÄRM fuses Diana's body with wings and claw in resemblance to a harpy. * World Tunneler: An unnamed Unique ÄRM, a large bubble that engulfs human beings. When it engulfed Snow, it used her connection to Koyuki to open a portal between the two worlds. * Octopus (Guardian): Guardian ÄRM, a giant octopus. * Pinocchio II: Guardian ÄRM, a giant remade version of her puppet Knight Pinocchio. * Cerberus: Invoking her choker Guardian ÄRM, Diana conjures three voids which, upon contact, will release the chain binding this netherworld monstrosity - a dog with 2 heads of snake on its shoulder. **This is similar to Dorothy's Toto. References Category:Chess Pieces Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Queen Category:Females